This invention relates to a wheel and hub assembly of the flange-removable type for multiple-piece wheel rims and spider hubs. Heretofore, in an assembly for such multiple-piece wheel rims and spider hubs, a wheel rim 1 is, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, comprised of a cylindrical rim base 10 having a cylindrical, cantilevered gutter band 11, a center band 12 and a back-flange 13 which abuts a side flange 14; an annular split locking ring 16 having an upper conical outer edge 16a which fixedly holds an annular body shown generally at 18 formed by an annular side flange 14 and and an annular bead seat band 15, having an upper conical outer edge 15a so that it is not drawn outwardly; and a sealing ring of packing material to prevent the escape of air. The gutter band 11 in said rim base 10 is provided with an inner conical surface 11c having 28.degree. of inclined angle on one side of the inner surface thereof. The wheel rim 1 is adapted to be positioned concentrically around an axial line X--X' of a spider hub 2, abutting said spider hub 2 on an inner conical surface 2a provided along the outer circumference thereof thereby pressing the side of the gutter band 11 by the aid of a clamp bolt 4, a washer 5 and a nut 6 to joinedly assemble it with the spider hub 2.
In such rim structure however, as shown in FIG. 2, a side pressure S acts on a jaw portion 11g of a gutter 11a in the gutter band 11 through a side flange 14, a bead seat band 15 and the locking ring 16 when an air pressure is added after setting a tire on the rim, and further, a vertical load F acts on a gutter edge portion 11d due to the load of the weight of a car, whereby an excess of stress acts on a corner of the gutter 11a repeatedly resulting in the causation of a crack (a).